Computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions, including various forms of communication and computing. In some examples, a computing device may output, for display, notifications of various events (e.g., an upcoming appointment, an incoming communication, etc.). The amount of information that can be displayed may be based on a size of a display device associated with the computing device or on what visual content is currently being displayed by the display device. As such, outputting such notifications may obscure content already being displayed by the display device.